


A Soft Coffee Shop AU

by DustPhoenix



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, let me do rare pairs please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: Just some Rich x Brooke stuff. I am mostly gonna post rare pairs if you haven't caught on already.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst
Series: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009650
Kudos: 7





	A Soft Coffee Shop AU

A hum escaped from Rich he peacefully got the cup of coffee ready for his most valued customer. He fell in love with her first sight after all. Just how beautiful she was made him all soft inside. He continued to get the coffee all set and done for her, even putting some whipped cream on it. He knew how much she loved it, and he wanted it to be perfect.

Just on time, his crush entered the coffee shop. It was the blonde who took care of the flowers just down the road. He grinned and gave her a wink. "Welcome back, Brooke." He hummed out, sliding the cup over. "I got your usual right here, if you would like to request anything else I am all ears." He hummed, getting ready for the blonde to pay.

"Hm… I would like… to take you out on a date." Brooke said with a small smile, before getting her card out to pay.

Rich blushed a bit, unsure of what to say. He shook a bit before regaining his composure. "The date deal is not on the menu, but I'll take that request." He said with a wink, grinning softly. "Also known as a yes, if you didn't pick up on that."

"I definitely did pick up on it." Brooke chuckled. She paid for her drink as she hummed. "Now, we should get a date and time settled later, I am assuming you want to do it after your shift?"

"Yep! I'll see ya then, Brooke."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than most of my other ones. I hope y'all don't mind it!


End file.
